The Hole in Time
by loverofInuKagome
Summary: the inu crew hed towards kag's time for a lil vacay. what they don't know is that they are headed to a different time than kags time. what kag is kidnapped and they think inu is a what?
1. the travel through the well

The Hole in Time  
Chapter 1: Age of the Persocoms  
By: Heather, Laura, and Kaylyn  
I sat in the hut watching as Kagome crammed the last of her things into her backpack. I didn't see why she had to bring stuff back if we're only going to her time for a week.  
"Are you almost done?" I whine.  
"Yeah, just let me close my bag and get the others," she replied. "Sango! Miroku!" she shouted. She was standing so close to me that it made my ears start to ring.  
They both walked into the tent.  
"What?" Miroku asked as he was rubbing his head.  
"I'm all ready to go. Are you guys?"  
"We've been ready," Sango replied.  
"Okay, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to leave anything behind. Alright, let's start for the well!"  
Okay, right now, you might be really confused. We are currently in Feudal Japan. Kagome is from "your time," or the twenty-first century. She came here through an old well that was still intact near her home. Right now, we're going to visit Kagome's family in her time. It's the first time all four of us have been there.  
We finally got to the well and Kagome plopped her backpack down.  
"Now, you must remember that my family won't be used to having so many people in the house so don't be too rowdy. Inuyasha, no practicing with the Tetsusaiga unless I give you permission. Miroku, you better keep that wind-tunnel covered the whole time."  
"Alright, alright! We know! Let's go already!" I complained. I was getting fed up with waiting.  
"Fine. You don't have to get all pushy."  
Kagome threw her backpack in to the well and jumped in after it. Miroku, Sango, and I all followed. We were all floating through the techni- color air, but it felt strange. Though I had only been through here once before, it felt different, and strange.  
After a few minutes, we were all at the bottom of the well. Looking up, we saw wood.  
"Uh...guys. I guess my grandfather blocked the well again," Kagome stated the obvious.  
"I can just slice through it." I wielded my Tetsusaiga, which is my really big, powerful sword.  
"No, Inuyasha."  
"Well, how else are we going to get through?"  
"Well...I guess you could use your claws," Kagome sighed.  
"Yes!" I brandished my claws and leapt up, swiping them at the wood. As I landed, the wood landed in two pieces beside me. We all looked up, but we were confused. The sound was not like the sounds around Kagome's house. They were the sounds of the city. Kagome climbed up the ladder, the rest of us following.  
The city looked huge. People were bustling along the streets, some carrying shopping bags, others briefcases or their dinner. It was evening, so the city was lit only with the many streetlights and lights shining out of shop windows. I had never seen anything like it. But I noticed one thing in particular. All of the people had someone walking with them, only the second people all had things sticking out of their heads that looked like animal ears.  
"Um, do you guys need help?"  
The sudden voice startled us all. We jumped and turned toward the voice. It was a college-aged boy. He was with a girl, who had the same ears as the other people I saw walking around. He also had a little girl sitting on his shoulder.  
"You look confused. Are you lost?"  
"Um...yeah. I'm Kagome and we don't know where we are," she said. She introduced us to him, pointing to each as she went along. "This is Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha."  
"Nice to meet you guys," he replied with a slight bow. I couldn't help but notice that he kept his gaze on me. "I'm Hideki. This is Chi and this, here on my shoulder, is Plum. Why don't you guys come back to my place and I can help you find out where you are going."  
We all followed him through the crowded streets until we reached his building. Standing outside, sweeping the street, was a woman.  
Hideki greeted her. "Hello Hibiya! I found this group of people in town. Guys, this is Hibiya, my landlord." We exchanged greetings and then followed Hideki up to his room. We all sat down and he started by asking us a few questions.  
"Are you from around here?" was Hideki's first question.  
"Well, where is here?" Miroku asked.  
"Um, well this is Tokyo. I guess we have a ways to go. Do you know what year it is?"  
We all shook our heads.  
"Oh boy. I'll need some help with this one." He shouted down the stairs for his landlord who came up shortly after. "I think Hibiya will be able to explain better than I would. Go ahead Hibiya."  
"Alright, well, this is the year 2541, which is part of what we call the age of persocoms."  
We all looked at her with confused looks on our faces.  
"Persocoms are computers that look almost exactly like people except for the animal-like ears on their head. That is where the cords are that connect it to other persocoms, viewing screens, and more."  
Kagome seemed to understand a little more than us because we didn't know what a computer was, but we went along with it.  
"Chi here is a special persocom known as a chobit. They are unlike persocoms because they can have emotions and have more of a free will. There have only been a few chobits."  
As we were listening, I saw Hideki still looking at me. Eventually, I got annoyed with it. "Alright, Hideki. Why do you keep looking at me?" I complained.  
He seemed startled by this but quickly recovered. "I just couldn't help but notice your ears. They seem almost like those of a persocom."  
"Well, I'm no persocom. I'm half-human, half-dog demon. These ears don't have cords in them. They're real." As we were talking, I felt a weird feeling, as if we were being watched.  
Suddenly, there was a large crash as two people in black clothing jumped through the window. In one swift movement, they had Kagome and the taller one had a hand on her mouth.  
"Kagome! No!" We were all screaming. "What do you want with her?" I shouted at them. They didn't respond. The shorter one only threw a note that stuck into the wall next to Sango's neck. "Answer me now!" I shouted at them again, but this time, they jumped back out the window. I ran over, but by the time I got there, they had disappeared. I walked over to the others. They were reading the note they had left us. Hibiya read it aloud. It said:  
"Hibiya -  
If you want to see this girl again, you must give us the Chobits. Once you are ready to give them up, we will find you.  
  
-Zima & Dita"  
"Who are they?" Miroku asked.  
"They are government-run persocoms. They are the central computers of the town. Once before, they wanted to get rid of Chi, and now they are trying to destroy her again. Only, one thing confuses me." Hibiya responded.  
"What is that?" Sango wondered.  
"They said 'Chobits.' I don't know why it's plural." 


	2. Searching for Kagome

**The Hole in Time**  
** Chapter 2: The Search and Battle  
** By: Laura , Kaylyn, and Heather Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own the characters but I do own the  
plot along w/the other writer of this story.

Though it was well past midnight, the seven of us were still roaming the streets in search of Kagome. I couldn't believe this! I should have been able to protect her. I should have been able to save her from those stupid persocoms, the ones who called themselves Zima and Dita. They would pay for kidnapping Kagome. We just had to find her.  
We all met back at Hideki's after hours and hours of searching.  
"I didn't find anything," Hideki stated, but everyone else agreed.  
"Why not?" I yelled in outrage, even though I hadn't found anything either. I was having a mood swing, but it didn't matter to me.  
"Inuyasha, relax," Miroku told me. "With all this technology today, I'm sure there is some way to track her, or them, or something." Miroku ended this seeming a little confused, but with this in my mind, it calmed me down a little. "Come on. Let's have some dinner and we can continue to search tomorrow." We ate a meal of ramen, which I was very happy about, and some sake. After that, we settled down and came up with plans of where to search. Suddenly, the little laptop robot named Plum, which Hideki got from his friend, started to ring signaling that there was a message. "Plum, go ahead." Hideki set her on the table where all of us could see. It was from Zima and Dita. They only replied one thing, which was, "We see you aren't quite ready, but we shall battle anyway." We were all a little confused and a tiny bit afraid, but I was ready. Then, we all went to bed and rested for the battle and whatever was going come after that.  
The next day we all got up at the crack of dawn and had a quick breakfast. I was the first one done and was getting annoyed by the others because they were really slow eaters and were getting on my nerves.  
"Will you guys hurry it up already?" I shouted out of aggravation.  
"Give us time to eat, man!" Hideki said to me, speaking for everyone.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they were finished eating and we were back out looking for Kagome. We first headed to a park to see if I could pick up her scent since that was where we received Zima and Dita transmission. We went to the spot near a fountain, which was as close as Plum could pinpoint as the location of the message. I sniffed around and picked up the faint scent of Kagome.  
"Hey guys! I think I found something!" I shouted to the rest of the search crew and we headed off.  
We followed her scent to an old house. We cautiously walked up to the building and went inside. I could tell Kagome had been there, but her scent was hours old so we knew that Zima and Dita were moving, leading us on a wild goose chase. We followed Kagome's scent to several different places and each time her scent got stronger and stronger, which meant that she had been there not long ago. Finally, I tracked her scent to an abandoned warehouse. We had to be careful because we didn't know what to expect.  
"Alright guys, here's the plan," Sango started. "Let's split up to cover more ground in less time. Inuyasha, you head off by yourself, since you'll most likely be able to handle yourself better than one of us would. Miroku, take Plum so that you can contact someone if you find anything. Chi and Hideki, you can come with me."  
Hibiya had decided to stay back at the house incase Zima and Dita sent something else. We all split up. I wish I was able to use my powerful nose, but Kagome's scent was all over, so I couldn't pinpoint it. At least I had my speed.  
After a long time of searching, we all met back where we started, but no one had found anything. We only had one floor left to go and we were sure we would find Kagome. We made it to the basement of the building and came upon a long hallway. There was only one door and it was at the end of the hall. We walked up to the door and cautiously opened it. There in the middle of the room tied up was the figure of Kagome. I instinctively started to run to her side but Miroku held me back. I growled at him but he just shrugged it off and continued to hold me back.  
"Miroku," I growled at him. "Let me go! I have to help Kagome!"  
"Easy, Inuyasha. Don't you think this is a little too easy?" Miroku replied  
"I don't care, Miroku. Let me go," I growled.  
Miroku reluctantly let me go and I ran towards Kagome. Before I could get to her Zima and Dita appeared in front of me. I got into a fighting stance, ready for anything.  
"Move it, you creeps," I growled at them.  
"Not a chance. You'll have to fight us. Us two against you."  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted from the side. "I wouldn't go up against those odds if I were you!"  
"Well, you're not me!" I shouted as I leapt toward Zima.  
I started to battle with Zima and I did not concern myself with Dita because I saw out of the corner of my eye that Miroku had leapt in and was fighting her. I fought hard and was getting angrier by the second. Zima kept dodging my blows and came back with his own. He finally got one blow in, but that was enough. He took control of the battle and before I knew it, I was thrown to the ground and Zima was standing above me.  
"You could never beat me, you chobit."  
"What?" I asked, trying to get up. I saw that Miroku had also been beaten by Dita.  
I saw them step back. Zima waved his hand in the air and Kagome's bonds fell to the floor.  
"Inuyasha!" she cried, but Zima was too quick and swiped her up. Dita walked up beside him with Chi. She had her on what looked like a leash.  
They then disappeared but not before dropping another note. Hideki picked it up as Sango checked our wounds. He read the note aloud to us.  
"Hibiya -  
Did you think you could actually beat us? You were pathetic. Now we have the girl and one of your precious Chobits. We will give you a series of clues that will lead you to us. This time, we'll get that second Chobit.  
-Zima & Dita"  
Suddenly, Plum started to dance saying that she had a message. The message was from Zima and Dita and the message was this: "This is your first clue. Can you figure it out? What runs fast without legs, is almost always on time, and can carry many things?"  
That was our first clue and our first step to finding Chi and Kagome and getting things back to normal. Now all we had to do was figure out the clue. So we headed back to Hideki's place to figure it out.  
We finally got back and Hibiya greeted us.  
"You're back! What happened? Wh-where's Chi? Oh, come sit down and tell me."  
"We found Kagome, but Inuyasha and Miroku had to fight Zima and Dita in order to get to her," Hideki began. "Zima and Dita were too powerful and they grabbed Chi while Miroku and Inuyasha were down. They left behind this note." He handed her the note and she read it to herself.  
"Once again they mention this, this second Chobit. The only one I can remember is Chi's sister, but they know she broke down."  
"Here's the clue they left us." He handed Plum to her and she recited the riddle.  
"Wait a minute." Sango said after not having said much in the past few days. "These Chobits, do they have to look like Chi?"  
"Well, not exactly like her. They have perfected the persocom in many ways since Chi. Of course, I don't know how another Chobit could be produced unless my husband came back to life. He was the only one who knew how to make Chobits."  
"Yes, but what if...it wasn't a Chobit at all?" They all looked at me and gasped.  
"It's Inuyasha!" 


	3. The final battle and the travel through ...

The Hole in Time  
Chapter 3: Trail of Clues  
By: Kaylyn , Heather and Laura  
  
"Bu-but why is it me?" I asked, really, really confused.  
"The ears! They saw the ears and figured that only persocoms have ears. Then, since you had your free will thing, they thought you were a Chobit!" Sango exclaimed, feeling special that she figured it out.  
"Alright, we should really look at this clue," Miroku said as he brought that matter back to our minds.  
"Something that runs fast without legs..." Hibiya wondered aloud. "Maybe it could be a river, or time."  
"Well, those aren't always on time." Miroku commented.  
"What about a clock? Like the clock tower downtown?" Hideki thought.  
"It can't carry many things. What about something like a bus?" Sango thought.  
"But there aren't any bus stations anywhere near here," Hibiya said.  
"A train," I said bluntly. "I saw the station on the way here. That must be where the next clue is."  
We all got up and ran, though it was difficult for Miroku. I heal quickly.  
After a few minutes, we reached the train station and went in. We were looking around when Plum got a message. It was the next clue. Plum recited it.  
"You will find your next clue where the world both ends and begins, where all colors are reflected."  
"Um...what?" Hideki asked, seeming as confused as I was.  
"Alright, let's just do this piece by piece. Where does the world end and begin?" Hibiya questioned.  
"Does it have to do with the boundaries of the earth, or life itself?" Sango asked.  
"That's probably part of the problem. Well, where are all colors reflected?" Miroku wondered.  
"White!" Plum shouted.  
"Huh?" I looked at her confused. Very confused. I just wanted to get this over with and get Kagome back.  
"The color white is a reflection of all the colors. It doesn't absorb a certain color from the light so all we see is white."  
"Life, death, and white...the hospital!" Sango exclaimed.  
"But it's so far." Hibiya said.  
I thought she would be a little brighter than that. "Um, Hibiya. We're in a train station. Let's take a train." I pointed out to her.  
"Oh. Sorry, I spaced out."  
We crammed ourselves on to the crowded train and made our way to the hospital. The train ride was very uncomfortable, but it was worth it if it got us one step closer to finding Kagome and getting home.  
Finally, after what felt like years, we heard the announcement for our stop. We got off and ran through the crowds of people to get to the hospital. We wondered around until Plum got yet another message. It was they again.  
"This is your last clue. Here, you will find us and the Chobit must fight us for the girls. We will talk about the conditions upon your arrival. Your final clue is 'Reach for the sky.'"  
"That must mean the highest point in town." Hibiya deducted.  
"Tokyo Tower," Hideki realized. "They must be on the roof of Tokyo Tower!"  
Yet again, we ran toward the tower as fast as possible. We made it there, but the entrance was extremely crowded.  
"How are we supposed to get up there now?" Hideki complained.  
"Forget this," I said and back up, preparing for a charge. I'd run up the side of this building if that's what it took. So I did. I ran toward the building at full speed and kept running up the side, defying the laws of gravity, until I reached the roof. There was no sign of Zima, Dita, or Kagome. But Chi was there.  
"I-Inuyasha? Was that your name?"  
"Yes. Where is Kagome?"  
"I don't know. I was left up here by Zima and Dita. I'm not sure where they went." As she spoke, she kept taking steps toward me. This wasn't Chi. I could tell. It was the scent of Dita.  
"Stop it!" I shouted as I leapt for her, but I missed. She was too fast for me. I knew I needed to defeat her before Zima got here or I would be in big trouble. I knew that this was one battle where I couldn't depend on strength. I would have to use strategy. I needed a plan.  
"Come here and fight, you chobit."  
"I'm no chobit!" I kept her entertained by dodging her blows and trying to get in a few of my own. Then, an idea struck me. I ran near the edge and waited for her attack. As soon as she attacked, I ducked and sent her over the edge. The nasty little thing had grabbed on, but I could fix that.  
"Bring on Zima. But no fair double teaming me," I threatened as I started to put my foot down on her hand. It wasn't as effective as usual because I had bare feet, but it could still work.  
"Zima! Help!" she shouted. I soon felt his hand on m throat. I took this time to get the upper hand. I elbowed his stomach and forced him to back off. We fought, but of course, as we did, Dita found a way to climb up. Unlike I requested, she leapt onto my back. Eventually they knocked me down, but then I heard Kagome.  
"Come on, Inuyasha! You can beat them! Aim for their ankles!"  
That would be easy. I swung my leg around and that knocked down both of them. With all of the adrenaline, I picked each one up with one hand, holding each by the collars of their outfits.  
"Now listen here. I'm not a Chobit. I barely know what they are. Leave us alone. If either girl is hurt, I will hunt you down and hurt you." I threw them down in frustration. "Go, before I decide I didn't punish you enough." They struggled up and leapt off the roof. I thought that was somewhat stupid, but when I looked over the edge, they had vanished into thin air.  
"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over and gave me a big hug. Chi did the same for Hideki. We were all finally together and we could all finally go home.  
Hideki and his friends helped us find the well and we all leapt back in. This time, it felt normal. I guess that was just some random side trip that fate wanted us to take. This time, we came out at an open well. This one was actually at Kagome's house. Her whole family came running out when they heard us climbing out.  
"Where have you been? I thought you were going to be here yesterday!" her frantic mother worried.  
"Don't worry, mom. We just got a little...sidetracked. That's all." 


End file.
